


Woke Up Feeling Knotty

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphasexual Louis, Beta Louis, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sexting, Virgin Louis, knotting kink, or Sex Chat more accurately, porn blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Beta Louis has a kink for knotting and the secret aesthetic porn blog he runs about it is more than proof.  When he accidentally finds out his alpha best friend Harry is one of his biggest fans, he knows he has to come clean after everything that has already happened between them.  Harry just might be willing to help him out anyway.





	Woke Up Feeling Knotty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt #647: The panic at having to go home and confess everything.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a completely self indulgent fic SORRY NOT SORRy

Louis sat back from his laptop screen and then leaned from side to side to get a better perspective.  He brightened his screen and then brought it back down, scrutinizing his work.  It didn’t transfer to the rest of his life but with this, he was a perfectionist.  He had a certain aesthetic he strived for, a certain level of quality that was expected of him at this point in his hobby blogging.  

He was currently editing a gif of himself from a video he had shot earlier in the day.  It was cropped at his neck, his naked back catching the morning light from the window and shadowing in the dips as his muscles moved.  He was on his knees, toes curled against his light coloured sheets while he sat back on the main focal point of the image.  Nestled between his cheeks was a thick dildo, disappearing into his hole with the movement.  It was one of a gif-set he was preparing and in this one, the large knot at the base of the dildo was still visible beneath him.  

Finally satisfied with his work, he pulled up his tumblr and loaded the 6 moving images of the gif-set in order and inspected them one last time.  Staying anonymous was key and a double check to make sure nothing in the scene or on his body was recognizable was very important.  He felt himself getting hard just watching himself, the feeling of that particular dildo all too familiar.  It was one of his favourites and watching the way his hole stretched over the large knot over and over in the gifs made his hole clench around nothing.

He reached down to palm himself through his joggers, trying to come up with a caption that would be fitting.  There were several he typed and then deleted, nothing quite sounding right.  Eventually he decided to just commit to one and pressed post before he could change his mind.  

_Woke up feeling knotty_

He stayed on the post and refreshed, watching the notes rapidly tally up, clicking to read the tags and replies every few minutes.  It was probably narcissistic of him to get such a thrill out of the attention but he couldn’t help it.  His blog had grown in popularity on its own in his little kink corner of the internet with no promotion of his own.  He had regulars that reblogged and commented on all his posts, he had a few so called “big blogs” that regularly shared his content and nearly always had a string of asks in his inbox with requests or complements.  He received his fair share of hate and kink shaming as well but it was easy for him to look past that.  It was easier to since his blog had remained anonymous.  

He grinned when he saw a notification pop up for his inbox, clicking to see his latest message.  It was one of his regulars, one he secretly loved to interact with.  There was no way he’d be able to count the number of times he had snooped on his blog, trying to find more information about the alpha he loved to talk to.  So far the only thing he had been able to find out about him was that they seemed to have a lot in common.  

_tamealpha94 asked:_

_looking beautiful as always this morning i see._ _  
_ _you were born to take a knot.  gorgeous._

Louis grinned at the screen, blushing at the complement that might make him roll his eyes if any other user had written it.  Tamealpha94 was _different_ , they had a _history_ .  Sort of.  He liked to think they did.  They were mutuals.  It was a _thing_.  

When Louis was younger and daydreaming about what his dating and sex life would be like, running a knotting kink porn blog and talking to other anonymous bloggers was something he hadn’t expected.  For one he had always expected to present as an omega.  He had always been complimented on the feminine edge to his features and the bit of baby fat that hung onto his curves and morphed into the meat of his bum and thighs he had grown to be proud of.  There had also been the way he craved attention from alphas.  He gravitated towards them and ended up running in alpha social circles for most of his teenage years.  Even now his best friend was an alpha

Instead, just like the majority of his family, Louis had ended up a beta.  He wasn’t even disappointed by it really.  It just was what it was.  

But then he started to realize that maybe he wasn’t quite like the rest of his beta peers.  They began to date other betas and when he found himself with a group of hormonal beta boys his own age talking about what base they’d made it to or how great sex was, how hot porn was… Louis found that none of it excited him the way it seemed to excite them.  He was seventeen when he finally realized he was gay but something still didn’t feel quite right.  

Beta boys just didn’t seem to do it for him.  Sure he could find them attractive but anytime he tried to picture himself dating one, getting intimate with one, it failed to get him excited.  It was the alpha boys he was drawn to, bulky and solid with their wide set shoulders and bulging packages and biceps he knew could easily hold him up against the wall, pin him down to the bed… Fuck, it was always the alpha boys that crept into his fantasies when he was jerking off.

He secretly started reading AO erotica, coming harder than he ever had to the description of an alpha’s knot locking deep inside an omega’s body.  It was the idea of it that got him going.  Without having seen an alpha’s knot before (other than the diagrams in his biology and health class textbooks), he wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, what it looked like, if he would find it attractive beyond the alluring description.  So one night he let curiosity (and his boner) get the best of him and he started searching for some AO porn.  The sight of the alpha’s body was a powerful visual for him and was glued to his computer screen.  He was so fascinated by watching it happen that he clicked video after video, unable to get enough and before he knew it, the sun was rising and he had stayed up through the entire night.  He watched dozens of alphas of all shapes and sizes jerking off, squeezing their knots with their hands as they popped and came with an amount of come that shocked him and left his mouth watering.  

He had never been turned on by anything more in his life.  As taboo and generally unaccepted as it was, he knew that he would never be satisfied without a big alpha knot stretching him open.  

As he further explored and researched his new interest, he couldn’t help but be disappointed with how underrepresented AB pairings were in the world outside hardcore porn.  He wasn’t interested in watching mock rape scenes of alphas dominating betas but it seemed to be the majority of what he found.

So Louis started writing his own AB erotica.  He started out writing it for himself, typing out his fantasies that he used to get himself off.  He had already created a tumblr for reblogging AB content from the few blogs floating around and made the decision that he would post his stories there.  

The amount of reblogs he received surprised him.  It was always less than 100 but anything from nothing was very unexpected.  His follower count started to steadily grow and before long he was getting requests and compliments and a sense of community within his kink, within his sexuality, that he hadn’t had before.  And so the blog became his playground.

By the time he was off at uni, he had thousands of followers and had started experimenting with posting artsy nudes of himself in addition to his erotica.  

And then he discovered the world of knotted dildos.  He was honestly surprised it had taken him so long to realize they existed.  There was an entire industry based around omega heat assistance and with it came knotted dildos of all varieties.  He had started small, ordering a silicone dildo with a four inch shaft and a knot just a bit smaller than two ping pong balls at the bottom.  

The first time he sank down onto it, the moment the knot stretched him open and then popped into place, there was no going back.  He loved everything about it.  He loved the way it stretched him open almost painfully, he loved the pressure it put against his prostate, he loved the way he felt so full.  

From there his toy collection had only grown.  He used his spare money to buy toys that caught his eye and eventually opened a post box to accept gifted toys from both his followers and even a few companies wanting him to review and promote their products.  He kept it all tucked away in a box in the corner of his closet and was very careful not to be found out.  

And now as a 23 year old graduate just truly starting his adult life, his blog had become more than just a hobby.  It had become his sex life.  It wasn’t that he didn’t have an interest in a relationship but he wasn’t sure how to find an alpha that he was not only attracted to but also willing and interested in dating a beta.  There were some just looking for an experimental fuck but Louis wasn’t interested in that.  If he was going to open himself up to something so intimate, he didn’t want it to be a one off from an alpha he didn’t know and he was scared.  He was nervous a random alpha would take him like the porn industry portrayed AB sex, rough and painful and a way for them to show their dominance.  

He lied or joked it off if confronted but the truth was that Louis had never even been with a beta.  He was naked for thousands on the internet but still had never had sexual contact with another person.  Louis was a virgin.   It didn’t bother him, though.  He knew how to fuck himself to satisfaction with his toy collection and then had the added benefit of seeing how many others got off on watching him do it.  

 _if i were born to take a knot i probably_ _  
_ _would have been an omega_

Louis grinned as he posted his reply to the ask, his smile only growing when not even a minute later he received a message through the chat.  

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _if you were an omega then I wouldn’t have the pleasure of knowing you_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _i don’t know… i think i’d still love being naked on the internet_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _lucky me. it suits you, you always look beautiful, especially taking a knot_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _that’s fortunate because i’d love taking a knot whether i looked good doing it or not… or shall i say… knot… ;)_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _but i like talking to you too, not just because i get hard every time i’m on your blog_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _i wouldn’t blame you.  even i get hard every time i’m on my blog ;)_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _self love is important, darling ;)  i probably would too if i looked like you_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _now you’re just trying to butter me up.  i can’t imagine you’re anything short of attractive yourself… but you must have something against posting selfies on your blog :(_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _you’ve looked at my blog?_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _course I have.  we’ve been mutuals for how long now??  and you think I’m not going to stalk you at least a little when you’ve seen me naked??_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _fair.  i guess i just thought maybe you were only humouring me by chatting and just saw me as one of your horny followers :(_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _the first time you messaged me you asked me where i got my bedsheets because you thought they were pretty… and you were being serious.  that was already enough to spark my interest at least a little.  everyone else that messages me just tells me i have a nice cock or other perverted things_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _well you do have a nice cock...._

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _shut up i already know you regularly jerk off to me_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _you don’t know that ;)_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _that wink says that you do plus i’m not stupid_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _okay i’ll admit it.  but please don’t think i’m some creepy perv :(_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _as long as you don’t think I’M a perv just because i’m naked on the internet_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _i know you’re not. i see the way you answer your asks and stuff.  i’m a pretty good judge of character and you seem pretty normal to me… apart from, you know, the knot thing… not that that isn’t normal but you know what i mean_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _i know it’s “different” but so is an alpha searching out erotic AB blogs.  so do you imagine i’m an O when you’re getting off?_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _no, actually.  i’ve always felt that you should fall for a person, not a gender.  i’ve never liked the idea of biology dictating who i should be with_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _you sound like my alpha friend.  he could go on for hours about hating how biology dictates things… but then finds an O to spend his rut with haha_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _i do that too but only because its easier to find someone willing sometimes.  why doesn’t he spend it with you?  seems like you’d be willing_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _that would be awkward, he’s my best friend.  that and he doesn’t know_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _he doesn’t know you’re knot hungry? (haha)_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _this probably sounds shocking but i’m not out in my real life_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _you’re not out??  i never would have guessed_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _it’s complicated_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _if he’s your best friend, you should tell him then maybe he’d take you up on it and you’d have a mutually beneficial arrangement ;)  i mean i know i would_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _i don’t know.  we’ve been friends for so long that coming out to him now is kind of intimidating plus you’re probably just saying that so i’ll post pictures of it_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _no!! i’m being serious! i really would ask you to help me out. i’m hard right now just thinking about it_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _whatever. prove it._

 

Louis was not expecting it when a moment later a picture loaded in the little message box.  He leaned in and then nearly dropped his laptop.  TameAlpha had sent him a dick pic.  He clicked to make the picture larger and he whimpered at the sight.  It was a really attractive dick pic and he’d never confess that he right clicked to save it for later viewing.  It was taken from above, large fingers gripping around the base to angle it so it took up the whole frame.  He wondered where TameAlpha had taken the picture because it looked like he had only pulled his tight black jeans down just enough to get it out and he could see the edge of a patterned shirt that reminded him of the ridiculous ones Harry always wore.  

Welp, if they were doing this, he was going all in.  He set his laptop off to the side and reached into his joggers to pull out his own dick.  He stroked it a few times to make sure it was nice and hard but it wasn’t like this alpha hadn’t seen his dick many times before anyway.  It took a few tries to find a nice angle with his phone but when he did, sent it off through the mobile app.

 

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _look what you did to me_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _i’m flattered!_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _you could run your own blog with that dick.  i’d follow you ;)_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _or we could run one together  ;)_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _if i got to take that thing on the regular i’d be up for it_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _fuck don’t tempt me, that would be so hot_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _but i’d have to see your knot first.  i do have pretty high standards to keep my blog filled with quality content ;)  i’m very picky_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _just give me a minute and you can see if it passes your inspection_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _you’re going to get off just for me? just to show me your knot?_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _i was going to get off to your new post anyway but its much better with you_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _what are you thinking about?_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _you riding me like you’re riding that dildo in your post_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _that’s my favourite position… i love sinking down on it really slow so i can feel every inch_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _fuck thats so hot, you’d look so good on my dick_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _i feel so empty right now, i want it_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _i bet you’re soooo tight, i’d knot you so good, locked together for ages_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _you probably have massive balls to match that monster dick, you probably knot forever to pump all that into me_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _fuck yes, i could keep it hard for an hour for you_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _shit you made me come just thinking about it_

 

The chat was still for a few minutes but Louis didn’t mind, leaning back and closing his eyes to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm.  He’d never sexted with anyone before or sex-chatted, same thing, but TameAlpha really did have a nice cock and seemed like a lovely person.  He had no regrets.

He had barely finished cleaning himself up when his phone buzzed with a notification.  He opened the message and actually fumbled his phone to the floor when he saw it was another picture.  True to his word, TameAlpha had sent a picture of his knot, red and swollen at the base and messy with his come.

 

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _it doesn’t get as big as it can if i’m just jerking off_

 

Louis thought it was plenty big anyway, clearly bigger than the man’s fist that was holding it for the right angle.  It was the opposite hand from before and he could see a little cross tattooed on the top near the webbing space above his thumb.  He thought Harry was the only one stupid enough to tattoo little things in the most random places but apparently he wasn’t.  

 

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _oh my god i came so hard thinking about you.  i am going to have to change my whole outfit before i go out now_

 **_knothungrybeta:_ ** _it looks like you did!  that’s so hot, i can’t imagine your knot getting any bigger.  you’d already split me in half with that thing_

 **_tamealpha94:_ ** _naw, you’d be fine.  i’ve seen you take more than that.  fuck i came so hard i feel hazy_

 

Louis wasn’t expecting another picture to come through, this time of TameAlpha’s hazy sexed-out face but when he clicked it, he actually threw his phone across the room.  

That wasn’t a picture of TameAlpha94, that was a picture of Harry.  That was Harry with a sexed out face and heavy eyelids.  That was Harry with his stupid long hair and stupid patterned shirt unbuttoned down his chest with his stupid quirky butterfly tattoo on his stomach covered with his own come.  Louis thought he might be actually having a panic attack while his heart thudded heavily and he gasped for breath.  He grasped at his throat and then ripped off his shirt because apparently _that_ was going to help and started pacing in circles around his coffee table.  

Harry.  That was Harry.  He had just gotten off with Harry.  He had just seen not only Harry’s very attractive cock but also his knot that he had popped thinking about his best friend riding it.  And Louis had come thinking about it too.  

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Louis grabbed at his hair while he paced around absolutely mortified that his best friend just got off with him.  Not only that but his best friend followed his porn blog, had for years and had admitted to jerking off to him before with no clue it was Louis.

He could hear the pings of his phone signalling more messages but he couldn’t look, he wasn’t ready to face it.  Instead he paced into his room and threw himself down on the bed, groaning into his pillow. How could he have been so stupid??  He had made fun of Harry for buying the same Ikea bed sheets as him all those months ago when Harry had said he’d seen them on someone’s blog.  TameAlpha94??? Harry was born in 94 and all of his usernames had 94 in them somewhere.  Louis had hacked enough of his accounts to know.  And tame?  Harry was the tamest alpha Louis had ever met.  

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” Louis groaned, contemplating suffocating himself with the pillow out of embarrassment.

Eventually, after he’d spent half the afternoon sulking, he dragged himself out of bed to continue his pity party with some ice cream.  Not finding any in the fridge he reluctantly slipped some shoes and a hoodie on to walk the few blocks to the store to pick some up.  

Louis was in the middle of the frozen treats trying to pick his flavour when his phone dinged in his pocket and he pulled it out with a sigh.  He had been ignoring it since he’d thrown it across the room but had brought it with him.  Safety first and all.  

Harry: hey! I’m here! Open the door!

He couldn’t hold back the groan as he saw the text message.  He had completely forgotten he had invited Harry over today.  

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, flinching when he looked up to a dirty look from another shopper.  He texted that he would be home in a few minutes while internally the panic started to rise.  What was he going to say when he saw Harry?  Should he say anything at all?

Of course Louis would have to tell him.  Harry obviously hadn’t had a problem exposing his real identity so it would be on Louis if he didn’t confess and come clean.  He was in such a panic that he walked out of the store empty handed without even buying the ice cream he had set out to buy in the first place.  

He had to pause and take deep breaths to calm down outside his apartment building, his heart fluttering with thoughts of seeing his best friend for the first time after seeing him come.  Or at least directly after he had.  After Louis had _made him come_.  

“Fuck,” he breathed out, shaking out his nervous hands and psyched himself up to act normal.  

He opened the door and took the stairs two at a time, his breath betraying him again once he saw Harry sitting on the floor next to his door.  

“Hey Lou!” Harry greeted him just as enthusiastic as always.  

“Hey, sorry about that,” he turned away and fiddled with his keys to get the door open.  “Did you want me to throw in a frozen pizza or something or order takeout?”

“I don’t care, we can wait awhile and order something,” Harry shrugged, kicking off his shoes by the door.

“A drink maybe?  I think I have some beer?  Vodka? Whiskey?” he tried to keep his voice from sounding hysterical.  

“Startin’ early today?  It’s barely five o’clock,” Harry laughed, making his way over to get settled on the couch.  “I’ll take a beer though.”

Louis returned from the kitchen holding two opened bottles of beer, one already tilted up against his lips.  He nearly sprayed the mouthful out when he walked into Harry leaning forward and messing around with his laptop.   

“You follow this guy too?” Harry asked, turning the screen towards him just a little to show the post that Louis had posted earlier, the one they had gotten off to… together.  

“Uhh…” Louis froze like a deer in headlights.  

“You don’t have to be embarrassed or anything, we all look at porn and this guy is fucking hot,” Harry continued, mistaking Louis’ reaction as embarrassment and it was but not in the way that Harry was thinking.  

Louis slowly forced his feet to move, sinking down on the couch next to Harry and passing over the second beer.  

“Uh, that’s my blog,” Louis swallowed hard, knuckles white where he was gripping his beer, wild eyes looking between the screen and the side of Harry’s face.  

“I know that’s why I was asking if you followed him,” he leaned back, taking a sip of his beer.  

“No.  Harry.  That is my blog.  I run that blog.  That’s me,” Louis pointed to the screen, his face deadly serious, trying not to show how much his heart was nervously shaking in his chest.  He could see the moment that it finally clicked for Harry, somehow the colour draining from his face and blushing at the same time.  

“Your blog?” he squeaked, voice ten times higher than usual, “So you mean…?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean,” his mouth suddenly cotton ball dry and he took a large swig of beer to remedy it.  It barely helped.  

“The whole time?”

“I didn’t know until today.  I honestly would have… would have told you… or stopped talking to you on there… or something…”

“Wait, was I the friend?  I’m the friend?” Louis sighed and covered his face with his hand.  “Louis you could have told me… why did you think you couldn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t tell anyone Harry!  I thought I was weird at first and then I just kind of stopped thinking about it in my real life.  I didn’t know how to approach it so I just kept it to myself and secretly got off on the internet,” he shrugged, “It wasn’t that I kept it just from you.”

“I hate that you felt you had to hide it,” Harry said, his concern thick in his voice.

“Its okay, it really is.  I have just always figured that it would all just work out at some point and I haven’t really minded waiting for that to happen.”

“You know, I meant everything I said earlier.  I mean it’s almost better that it’s you than a stranger kind of.  I’ll um… I could still knot you, if you wanted,” Harry offered, his stare almost too intense to meet.  

“Harry, you’re my best friend.  So we had a weird encounter today that we’ll probably laugh about later.  I’m not just some knot hungry bitch that would take advantage of you and make things weird between us just because we said things to each other not knowing who we were talking to.”

Harry burst out laughing and Louis frowned at his reaction to what he felt was becoming a serious conversation.  

“Louis your username is literally knot hungry beta,” and then Louis got it, blushing red as it was pointed out and snorting out a laugh.  

“You know what I mean,” he threw a throw pillow at Harry’s head, rolling his eyes though the tension had been broken between them which was nice.  He didn’t want things to be awkward.  

“Hear me out though!” Harry laughed, hugging the pillow to his chest, “I find you attractive, obviously, and you at least find my dick attractive,” he winked, “We could, you know…”

“Harold don’t fucking wink at me!” Louis laughed, lifting his feet onto the couch to push a weak kick into Harry’s thigh over the cushions.  Harry instead grabbed his ankle in his giant paw, circling his fingers around it to hold him still.  

“Lou! Think of how many notes we’d get on your blog!”

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned, dragging his hand down his face but Harry’s hand had started to move his hand on Louis’ ankle like he was going to start jerking it off and it was doing odd things to him.  “I’m not letting you take my virginity for the porn of it.”

“Your virginity, Lou??  You haven’t been with _anyone_??”  

Louis couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“You’ve seen my blog.  There’s nothing ‘blushing virgin’ about me.  Just because none of the dicks have been attached to an actual person doesn’t mean you should be shocked.”

“I’m just surprised is all.  You’ve always sounded so experienced.”

“Because I am?  Taking a knotted dildo regularly is no different than actually being knotted.  Virginity is a social construct.”

“Okay, I agree with you there but you have a whole blog dedicated to being knotted and I’m sitting right here giving you that opportunity and you’re going to say no?”

Louis tipped his beer up and finished it in several long gulps, watching Harry from the corner of his eye.  It seemed like his best friend was begging to have sex with him and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that yet.  It wasn’t that Harry wasn’t attractive because he definitely was and he had gotten off to the sight of his dick not even 12 hours ago so that wasn’t the problem.  It was just that he had never opened his mind to look at Harry that way.  He couldn’t avoid it now that he’d seen his knot and his mouth was still watering over it.  And really, what was the harm in a little casual sex between friends?

“I just don’t want it to be weird,” he said, setting his beer bottle down on the table, watching as Harry did the same.

“It doesn’t have to be weird.  If we both want it I don’t really see anything wrong with it.”  Harry moved the pillow from his lap and tugged on Louis’ ankle.  “Come over here.”  

Louis thought about it for a moment before crawling over to his best friend.  Wasn’t the whole reason he hadn’t sought out sex with an alpha based on his fear of not trusting one?  He trusted Harry with his life.  

With a little guidance Harry pulled Louis into his lap, the beta settling with his knees on either side of Harry’s hips.  He shouldn’t have been surprised when Harry’s big hands slid around to rest on his ass but he still let out a small squeak when it happened.  Harry just grinned.  

“I never pictured you as such a dirty talker,” Louis said, his own hands coming to rest on Harry’s chest.  

“I guess there’s a lot we don’t know about each other,” his hands squeezed his cheeks and brought their hips closer.  “Kiss me,” he nearly whispered, eyes focused down on Louis’ lips but leaving the final decision for Louis to make.  It made him feel fluttery and excited and he wondered why he had never noticed how deliciously plush Harry’s lips were before now.  He leaned in, their shaky breaths mingling with their lips just a centimeter apart.  Even though they were so close he nearly went crosseyed, he still looked up to meet Harry’s eyes for one last moment of confirmation before sealing their lips together.  

They felt just as good as they looked and he fell into it.  Harry wasn’t the stereotypically beefed up alpha but being in his arms he could feel the subtle power of his strength hiding beneath his lean facade.  It made him whimper when Harry easily pulled him even an inch closer and he couldn’t wait to be manhandled by him if given the chance.  He slid his hands up his chest, over his shoulders and onto his biceps, gripping the firm muscles keeping him in place.

“Your curves feel just like I imagined they would,” Harry nearly growled out as his hands roamed up over his hips and then down his back, “Can’t wait to see how gorgeous you look riding me.”   

It wasn’t awkward like he thought it might be, instead tamealpha94 had come through his computer screen to live out the fantasy they had talked themselves through earlier.  He was getting hard between them without having to put much effort into it.  That was a good sign.  

“How do I know you weren’t catfishing me with someone else’s dick pic?” Louis couldn’t help himself from teasing, grinning against his lips while he rutted down against the bulge growing in Harry’s tight jeans.  

“Get it out.  I’ve got no shame, darling,” Harry grinned, guiding Louis to shuffle back on his lap enough for him to access his jeans.  He started to unbutton them until Louis pushed his hands away, undoing them for himself.  They were so tight that Louis finally had to lift up to allow Harry to wiggle them down, taking his boxers down with them.  They struggled awkwardly for a few moments to peel them down his legs, giggling when Louis almost landed on the floor more than once.

The laughter stopped, though, when Louis settled back down and looked at Harry’s dick standing proudly between his legs.  

“Yeah, okay,” Louis breathed, his hands drawn to it like he had been hypnotized, “It’s definitely better in person.”  His hand looked dwarfed when he wrapped it around Harry’s girth, experimentally stroking it.  It wasn’t that Louis’ dick was small, he had never been ashamed of it and frequently received compliments on his blog but he wasn’t an alpha and there was definitely a difference.  

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the sides, his stupidly long torso flattering the size of his dick in a way that was so aesthetically pleasing.  He didn’t even want to admit it, didn’t want to inflate Harry’s head or give him something to gloat about later but he also couldn’t help but stare at it.  He had seen so many videos and so many pictures of alpha’s cocks, he’d read so many descriptions and had even written his own but it was so different to actually have one in his hand for the first time.  Essentially it was the same as his own but the details that made them different had always been the things that turned him on.  He could feel the subtle widening towards the base of his dick, the skin just a bit looser there to accommodate the knot that would form and the way the head was just slightly less blunt than the head of his own.

“Fuck, I love the way you look at me,” Harry moaned and he had almost forgotten that he wasn’t alone in this situation, exploring his dick like he wasn’t even there.  He blushed lightly, watching as precome beaded out of his slit.  

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled as he started stroking in earnest, smearing his thumb through the slick moisture collecting on his head.  

“No I love it, it’s so hot,” Harry assured him, pushing his long hair off his face and holding it back, licking his lips while he watched Louis’ hand, “Like you’re in awe or something, I don’t know, it’s just really hot.”

“Sorry, I’ve just never touched an alpha cock before.  Dildos are obviously a little different,” he was a little embarrassed but Harry didn’t seem to mind, instead seemed to be enjoying that aspect of it.  

“I want to see you too,” Harry pushed at the band of his joggers, getting them halfway down his bum, “I’ve never been with a beta before.  This is new for me too.”

Harry helped push his joggers down when he stood just enough to kick them off his legs, almost shy when Harry ran his fingertips lightly down the font of his hips and his thighs while he openly looked.  He was glad he hadn’t thrown any boxers on that morning.  

“Shouldn’t be anything new since you’ve seen everything on my blog,” Louis said softly but still enjoyed the way Harry was looking at him like it was the first time.  

“It’s different when its in 3D and I get to touch you,” Harry replied, pulling him back down onto his thighs.  Louis looked down to their dicks together and tried to stifle the noise that pushed out of him at the sight.  He’d come to fantasies an alpha dick rubbing up against his before and the visual was almost too much.  If that wasn’t already overwhelming, Harry’s hand wrapping around the both of them almost made him come on the spot.

“We’ll need some lube, Louis,” Harry distracted him just enough so that he didn’t and he blindly reached into the the space between the arm of the couch and the cushion and came out with a half empty bottle of lube.  

“Why do you have lube in your couch??” Harry laughed sounding slightly alarmed.  

“Shut up, sometimes I like to film or take pictures out here and it’s easier to have some handy.”

“I guess I should have recognized that,” Harry released them and grabbed the bottle from his hand.

“I usually put a sheet or blanket over the actual couch which… yeah we need to put a blanket under your bare ass.  I don’t want to clean your come off the upholstery later.  My family sits on this couch.”

Harry shook his head but still lifted his hips for Louis to slide a blanket under him, settling back on his lap with a nod.  

“Nice and soft on my butt,” Harry grinned as he lubed up his fingers, wiggling his hips for emphasis.  

“Oh my god stop, you’re ruining this,” Louis groaned, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder to hide his face.  Yes having sex with his best friend was turning out to be weird but surprisingly not unpleasantly so.  Harry’s fingers were cold when they slid along his crack, finding and circling his hole immediately.

“What do you need for like, prep?  I’ve never had to do that part before,” Harry asked while prodding his hole with a fingertip.  

“Just a few fingers,” he mumbled, face still hid against Harry’s shoulder, “I should still be pretty good from earlier.”  

Harry kissed the shoulder in front of his face softly, sliding one of his long fingers slowly into his hole.  Louis moaned, already feeling so much different than his own.  They were thicker, longer and able to reach places he usually couldn’t.  Two fingers in and he was already a mess, ready to come just from that.  

“Okay, okay, I’m ready,” Louis pulled at Harry’s arm, rushing it but not wanting to come unless it was on Harry’s knot.  He didn’t know if this was the only chance he’d get to experience it and he didn’t want to waste it.  

“How do you want it?” Harry asked, stroking himself to spread the rest of the lube over it, clearly just as excited as Louis was.  

“Maybe like this,” Louis stood and turned, straddling Harry’s knees, turning to look over his shoulder at him.  “This okay?”

Harry nodded scooted his hips forward, holding his dick at the base to help Louis sink down on it.  He balanced himself with a hand on the arm of the couch, lowering himself until the head of Harry’s cock was barely touching him.  Harry took the chance to slide the head in the lube, nestling it up against Louis’ hole for him.  He let out a slow breath to settle his excited nerves and slowly let gravity help him slide onto Harry’s cock.  It was a lot to take but the drag of lubricated skin on skin was nowhere near as punishing as the drag of silicone so the burn of the stretch was a lot more pleasant than he was used to.  He paused a few times to collect himself but finally he rested his full weight in the cradle of Harry’s hips and had never felt anything like it.  Louis had toys that were as thick as Harry but the full length was something new.  His knotted dildos usually included the knot in their length which he only sank down on right at the end.  With Harry he was able to take it all from the start and felt so full already.  He also wasn’t anticipating how warm and gentle a real dick would be after years of nothing but cold hard synthetic dick and it felt amazing.  

Harry’s hands gripped the meat on his hips and when he finally glanced over his shoulder, he saw Harry was tensed with his bottom lip held tightly between his teeth, eyes zeroed in on the place they were connected.  

“You okay?” Louis asked and Harry looked started when their eyes met.  

“I should be asking you that,” he breathed out, “Sorry, you just feel so good.  You’re so fucking tight and I’ve fantasized about this so many times, I’m trying not to knot prematurely.”  

Louis smirked and experimentally started to grind himself down, spurred on by the sounds that started falling out of Harry’s mouth.  

After he was used to the feel, he reached back to brace his hands against Harry’s stomach, lifting himself up a few inches before sliding back down.  It felt so good to have another pair of hands helping him move and also much easier without having to hold a dildo in place.  Harry’s hips moved up to meet him and his hands helped direct him, a push and pull that made his job even easier and left more room for him to enjoy it.  

Their pace started growing more intense and he didn’t realize how lost he had been in just _feeling_ it until Harry was squeezing his hips to get his attention.  

“Lou, I’m really close,” he panted, directing their thrusts to be deeper and not as long.  

“Where did that dirty mouth of yours go?” Louis responded, satisfied with his goading when Harry’s hips snapped up to meet him faster.

“Fuck, Lou, you look so good taking my knot.  Just like I said, you were fucking born for it,” Harry rushed out and Louis wondered if he had been holding it back this whole time, “Gonna look so good on my cock, baby, so tight you’re gonna make it so big.”

Louis moaned loudly, the length of Harry’s cock grazing his prostate in such a teasing way for so long.   

“I’m gonna give it to you, your first knot, can’t believe I’m your first.”

Louis could feel the swell of Harry’s knot starting to grow and he fought against Harry’s hold that was trying to keep him in place, wanting to feel his hole stretch onto it over and over.  

“Lou, you have to… I’m gonna…” And then Louis realized why Harry had been trying to hold him steady, popping over the bulge with a little discomfort as he almost missed it entirely.  He was so used to stretching himself over an already present knot that he hadn’t been aware that the real thing was actually happening, that he needed to hold himself back for it to happen.  

But it was happening and is fingers curled to dig his nails into Harry’s stomach while it did.  He now knew why omegas in heat were never quite satisfied without the real thing because it was an entirely different experience.  Instead of his dildo knot just popping into place, he felt the entire expansion filling him and he came with a shout when it pressed against him in all the right places.

And then a sense of panic started rising in him when it became overwhelming and slightly painful.  That was the point when he usually slipped the knot back out of himself or let the air out of his inflatable dildo but when he tried to move he found he couldn’t, actually tied together with Harry.  He started to realize that maybe it had been a mistake, that he liked the idea but was in no way prepared for the reality.  

“Lou!” he thought Harry was saying something but his heart raced as he tried to pull away again.  Harry’s arms circled his middle to hold him still and after a moment the pain passed and gave way to an overwhelming pleasure that rolled over him in waves and made his vision black out to a point where he wasn’t sure whether he had temporarily gone blind or his eyes were just shut.  It could have been either.  

He was vaguely aware of a hand stroking his cock and he shuddered as he came again, his hands coming up to grip the arm Harry still had around him so he didn’t float away.  

Harry was murmuring things to him when he slowly came back to himself, still feeling full and slightly uncomfortable on Harry’s knot but it also felt satisfying, like the thing he had been searching for for so long.  

They had settled back into the couch, Harry still holding him close like he was trying to mold his entire body around Louis.  He felt warm and protected and relaxed into it.  

“Are you okay?” Harry kissed near his ear, sounding concerned and maybe a little scared.  

“Yeah, I’m great,” and he would have laughed at himself for sounding so dreamy if he could find it in himself to care through the buzz still lingering in his body.  

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t know it would be like that for you,” Harry started to apologize but he reached up and weakly felt around until his hand covered Harry’s mouth.  

“Shut up, I think I had an out of body experience,” he mumbled.

“I thought you were having a panic attack,” Harry said, muffled against Louis’ hand.  

“I think I was… I thought I had made a huge mistake but then I died a little bit and it was the fucking best.”  He knew there was a lazy satisfied smile on his face and he turned his head to nuzzle his face into Harry’s neck.  He could feel the way Harry’s dick was still pulsing inside him and he felt a little bad for probably ruining his orgasm with what had happened.  He clenched around him and Harry moaned, his hips pressing up into him at the feeling.  

“I didn’t mean to ruin it for you,” Louis mumbled, moving his hand to instead caress the side of his face.  

“Still feels amazing,” Harry squeezed him closer for reassurance.  

“How long is this gonna last?”

“I don’t know, maybe twenty more minutes or so.  Maybe less.”

“And then when will you be ready to go again?”

Harry huffed out a laugh, burying his face down to playfully bite Louis on the shoulder.  

“I can’t believe you,” he laughed softly, shaking his head.  

“What!  I didn’t get anything for my blog!”

“You’re ridiculous, I can’t believe I agreed to this.”  

“Whatever, you were begging for it and I’m going to make sure everyone knows just how horny tamealpha94 is for me.”  

He smirked and popped his eyes open, Harry’s long hair tickling his face as he shook his head.  

“That’s okay. I’ll just make sure everyone knows just how true your username is.”  

Louis snorted, squeezing around his knot as firmly as he could manage.  He watched the smug expression fall off his face with satisfaction, moaning at the feeling.  

“You’re a menace,” Harry breathed, shifting his hips under him.  

“And that’s exactly why you want me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED THIS IDEA SO MUCH and procrastinated writing things I have a deadline to do it. hope y'all enjoyed it as well.  
> [Reblog the post if ya feel like it](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/169543229232/woke-up-feeling-knotty-e-8k-by-jaerie-beta)


End file.
